The discovery
by Living Pretty
Summary: "Why? Why are you such a bad luck charm?" Asked Link, stepping forward and his concern written all over his face. For a moment, just a moment she considered telling him, but no. The less people knew about her, the better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_And once again, everything is peaceful._ Thought Link as he walked through Hyrule field in Eldin province. He was doing his daily patrol of the provinces, making sure everything was as it should be. Normally, there was nothing for him to do, an occasional band of bublins that he would have to dispose of, but today, everything was calm and quiet.

He was glad that Hyrule was safe once more, and that evil no longer tromped throughout the land, ravaging everything it touched, but being on his adventure that had ended just months ago had made him anxious for more. He couldn't stay in one place for long, so he went everywhere doing favors for various people and exploring places he'd never been but today; he simply walked and thought. One reason Link tried to stay busy was because when he allowed himself to relax even a little, he immediately thought of Midna. Normally, he wouldn't think of her beautiful true from, because that wasn't the Midna he'd known and loved, but the small imp who accompanied him on his adventure. His feelings for her were mixed, and it was too painful to think too into it, because even if he did love her, she was gone.

And there's no way of getting her back. He thought bitterly, swinging his ordonian sword through the grass angrily, ignoring the cloud of dirt and pollen that immediately clung to his already dusty tunic.

A loud screech drew him from his thoughts and he looked around with a start. The screech sounded like a bokoblin. He looked around and saw about five hundred feet away, a mob of red bokoblins, and a small figure, who appeared to be fighting them.

Without pausing to think, Link ran forward, sword in hand. He ran as fast as he could, searching around in his pocket for Epona's whistle. He pulled it out, and without slowing his stride blew it, the haunting melody echoing across the field. He continued to run, even when he heard a loud neigh behind him as the palomino mare came running up beside him. He quickly mounted her, hardly breaking his stride, and sent her in a wild gallop to the bokoblins.

When he'd almost reached the mob, he saw the figure was a girl. She was small, with a scarf around her head, not unlike the pictures of the ancient shiek. But she looked different, with dusty and threadbare clothes, a brown tunic and cream colored trousers. The wrappings concealed almost everything, except her eyes, and though he couldn't tell the color from his distance, he could tell they were fierce.

She was fighting, though Link could tell she wouldn't last much longer, he urged Epona to go faster. He reached her just as she stumbled, her hand flat against her chest, then she fell heavily into the dirt and didn't move. It amazed Link she'd lasted as long as she did, her only weapon was a knife, and the blade was only as long as his hand.

He leapt of Epona, landing gracefully and quickly drew the bokoblins' away from the fallen girl, using a quick spin attack and finishing as many as he could, then he disposed of the stragglers quickly. He could feel a wry grin forcing its way onto his face as he fought, exhilarating in the rush of blood through his veins and the feeling of power in his limbs. Oh how he'd missed this. He stood panting in a circle of the fallen enemies, fighting back the almost manic emotions that the primal task had evoked. He shook his head clearing it from the mad frenzy of battle where so many men had gone mad. He knew that fighting was something he excelled at but it could easily be his undoing. It was too easy to lose himself in the raw power that it entailed and if he wasn't careful then he would end up a twisted creature not unlike Ganondorf. But he didn't revel in the power he wielded, he was frightened of it. Frightened of how easily it could take over his mind, but he was sure that the fear was what set him apart from the monsters, so he didn't reject it. It had been weeks since he'd fought anything larger or more difficult than a Kargrok and it had distracted him so thoroughly that he almost forgot about the reason he'd charged over in the first place.

He hastily dropped to his knees next to the girl and carefully turned her over and looked her for injuries. She could hear her breathing, though it was laboured, but it was difficult to know if that was just from the physical exertion of the fight or something more serious. It was obvious she'd had a nasty bite from a serpent baba, because one of the thin, thorn like teeth was sticking out of her side and there was a slimey blackish substance that had eaten small holes in her shirt around each puncture. The creature's venom. Link gently lifted her hand off her chest, and his heart sank when he saw it was smeared with blood, and the sanguine substance was soaking through the coarse fabric of her jerkin. The long gash was bleeding but he noticed in relief that it wasn't gushing. Hopefully it wasn't deep enough to cause any real damage. The only possibly life threatening wound was the baba serpent bite, because he didn't know how long she'd had them, so the venom might already have too great a hold. Every time he'd been bitten, he'd always been wearing his chain mail under his tunic, so it had never caused to much damage, but he had seen what the venom had done to the fine tempered steel if left unattended. Needless to say, he didn't imagine a fragile substance such as human flesh would suffer well in the acidic presences.

Gently, he picked her up, one hand supporting her shoulders, the other under her knees, and placed her on Epona. He braced her awkwardly while mounting behind her. He tried to get her in a comfortable position while guiding the horse but it was no use, she merely flopped unhelpfully, completely unconscious. In the end he simply draped her limp form across the horse and led Epona by her reins. He started off in the direction of Kakariko when the girl stirred. He stopped immediately and rushed around the horse's flank to look into her face. Her eyelids fluttered open and she stared up at the hero, and muttered something he couldn't understand. He slipped her off the horse, bracing her against himself, wondering if she had the strength to stand. She slumped forward and Link caught her, cradling her weakened form while her head lolled against his shoulder. She mumbled again and her eyelids twitched. "What?" he asked softly, bending his head down closer, so he could hear. Her voice was hoarse and brittle as she murmured again, something in a language he couldn't understand. "Don't worry, I'm taking you to a place to get help. You'll be fine." he reassured, unsure of what she was saying, or if she could even understand him.

He elected to carry her while he rode the short distance to the town where the best doctor he knew resided, he couldn't take her to the old coot in castle town, he wouldn't know what to do, and would charge Link a small fortune just to decipher what was wrong with her. No, he was headed to Renado.

* * *

><p>He reached the village a few minutes before sundown, and quickly slid of Epona, carefully lifting the girl out of the saddle and walking briskly over to the spirit spring. He laid her down in the warm water, near the shallows, hoping it might revive her a bit before he took her to Renado. Many of the smaller cuts and bruises closed up and faded, but the ones he was most worried about stayed open defiantly and bleeding. With a sigh, he stood up, carrying the now sopping wet girl over to where the shaman resided. Since his hands were busy carrying the girl, he kicked the door softly a few times before it was opened by Luda, the shaman's sweet and respectful daughter. "Hello Link," She said with a smile, which turned to a small frown as she saw the dripping girl in his arms. "Hello, Luda, is your father here? As you can see, I have a bit of a problem here. I was hoping he could help me solve it." said Link with a small smile.<p>

"Of course, you go and take her to the inn, I'll come by with my father soon, just lay her on one of the beds and we'll take care of her." Luda was often quite but when it came to helping and healing people, she knew how to take charge.

Link nodded and quickly did as he was told, walking over to the inn, ignoring the looks from the few villagers who'd settled back in the town. Luckily, the inn was still abandoned, so Renado used it as a kind of hospital of sorts, treating patients there. He laid her in one of the beds, and set in the wooden chair next to it, leaning against the wall with a small yawn. He looked over at the small girl and out of curiosity, leaned over and gently tugged the wrappings covering her head away. Thick auburn hair spilled out onto the pale pillow as he removed the sun faded material. A rather beautiful but weather beaten face lay on the pillows. Her skin was tanned, and her nose was a little sunburned, so it was clear she spent most of her time outside. She had an oval face with high cheekbones and a chin that came to a delicate point. Her lips were chapped but full and with a perfect cupid's bow right in the center. Her eyes were still closed and her long dark lashes just brushed the top of her cheek. The regal face took Link by surprise. He had rarely encountered such beauty, outside of Princess Zelda and Midna of course. But she was like neither of these. She held a certain fierceness even in her fitful slumber that he doubted Zelda was capable of. It even rivaled the eerie beauty of the Twili princess in his opinion.

A little bored of simply sitting and staring (and feeling slightly creepy) Link got up and walked over to the fire place, tossing a few logs from a large pile into the grate and lighting it with his lantern. The warm flickering flames lit the room as he went back to his chair and sat down, wondering what could be taking Renado so long. Link looked over at the girl once more, and noticed a fine silver chain around her neck, at the end of the chain was a circular pendant with an odd symbol on the front. Curious, he flipped it over, and to his surprise there was something he could understand. Written in Hylian was the word. Eila. "Elia?" he said softly. The girl stirred a little, and Link looked at her. "Is that your name?" he asked, still in a quiet voice. She remained unconscious and Link let the pendent go, it fell softly on her chest, with the odd symbol facing up. Baffled, Link leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He'd strained himself more than he cared to admit with the bunch of red skinned monsters, and his day certainly had held more excitement than he'd been use to of late. _I'll just rest for a few minutes..._

* * *

><p>Elia's POV.<p>

Elia woke with a start. She was in a dark room, illuminated only by a few shafts of moonlight. She sat up, and hissed softly at the throbbing pain that the simple act caused. Rubbing her head ruefully, she mumbled "Where am I?". As her eyes became accustomed to the dark, she saw she was in a bed, her wounds had been bandaged and she was wearing a simple white sleeveless nightgown. She felt anxiously around her neck and found her necklace was still there. With a slight sigh of relief, she tucked it under the dress, looking left and right. A quiet noise to her right made her jump horribly, she peered into the gloom and saw a boy in a green tunic, sleeping in a chair next to the bed clearly in a deep sleep. She recognized him. He was the one who'd saved her from the red skinned goblins. Where had he brought her? She tried to stand but felt her head spin dangerously. A soft light from the hall made her squint and peer out of the door. A small girl with shiny black hair peeked into the room. "Oh!" she said softly, entering it. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

Elia simply stared at the girl, unsure of what to say. It took her a few moments to recognize the Hylian language "Dizzy. And shaking... and sick to my stomach. " she responded after a few moments in the girls native toung. "Where am I?" asked Elia, placing a shaking hand to her head.

"You're in Kakariko Village, in the old inn. My father and I have been taking care of you, Link," here she pointed to the boy dressed in green. "Brought you here so we could take care of you. You'll be fine in a few days, the baba serpent venom hasn't completely left your body."

"Is that why I feel so horrible?" Asked Elia weakly.

"Probably, but if you just rest for a few days and take this you'll feel better." the girl stepped into the room, and walked over to the fire place, quickly stoking a fire. Once the fire was crackling softly, she walked over to Elia, who fought the urge to shrink back against the wall, faint, or vomit, or possibly all three. The girl was carrying a small green bottle made of glass. "Here, this will make you sleepy, and it will speed up the venom effects so you'll be better faster." She handed Elia the bottle, who simply looked at it with a slight grimace of disgust. "Go on, drink it." said the girl.

"All of it?" asked Elia, the girl nodded, "It will make you throw up, but it'll make you feel better after a while, I promise." the girl had a basin in one hand and a mug of water in the other.

Elia uncorked the small bottle and downed it in one gulp. She gasped and grimaced, dropping the bottle and grabbing the basin from the girls hand. The girl held back Elia's hair while she disgorged almost all the contents of her stomach, and most of the venom in her body. "Here." said the girl kindly, helping her take a few shaky gulps of water, so she could rid the taste of bile from her mouth. "Thank you." said Elia weakly, she was starting to feel sleepy as she laid back down in the bed. The girl smiled gently, and began tucking the blankets around her. "You'll be asleep almost all day tomorrow, but when you wake up. I promise you'll feel as good as new." The girl left and Elia turned to face the boy, Link. His handsome face awash in firelight, and a peaceful and slightly childlike look on his face as he slept, but she'd seen his face passionate and almost bloodthirsty as he battled the monsters while she lay on the ground, half conscious. Whoever this person was. She owed him her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Link's POV

Link sat up with a slight snort as a loud crash woke him from his sleep. He'd been sleeping in the chair and was extremely stiff, despite the pillow someone, (probably Luda) had placed behind his head. The girl was still sleeping, but not as peacefully as before, she winced and groaned softly, clutching at her sides. Behind her closed lids, her eyes moved frantically, as if she were having a bad dream. Link stood and slid the girl back to the center of the bed. She was sleeping on the edge and if she moved even a little bit she would fall off. He walked out of the room and went downstairs to investigate the source of the crash. He found a rather embarrassed looking Luda picking up bits of a shattered ceramic pot and mopping up it's contents with a ragged cloth. "Good morning Link." said Luda with a smile. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, that would be great, thank you." He found a dusty bowl and mug in a cupboard and after rinsing them out, filled the bowl with some kind of porridge that Luda was making, and the mug with some water from a pump in the corner.

"My father had to go to castle town to get some more medicine. Not for the girl upstairs." said Luda as Link opened his mouth, his concern evident on his face. Link smiled, a little abashed. "When will he return?" asked Link, finishing off his breakfast and washing the dirty dishes in a large trough under the pump. "I'm not sure, sometime this afternoon I hope. The girl-"

"Elia." interrupted Link. Luda looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Her name." Said Link, putting the dishes away, "Her name is Elia."

"How do you know?" Said Luda curiously.

"I'm not sure, but Elia is written on the back of her necklace."

Luda looked at him in a queer way then went back to preparing more breakfast. "Well, Elia should wake up sometime today, the medicine I gave her last night will make her sleep a good deal into the day, she might not wake up until father gets here. I'm going to see if I can find her some clothes to wear." She set a pot of the porridge on the table, covering it with a cloth to keep it warm. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She told him, wiping her hands on a rag. "No, I think I'll stay, if that's alright." Said Link absent mindedly. "Of course. Excuse me." Luda left the room and Link heard the door close behind her.

Unsure of what to do now, he went back upstairs and sat down in the chair again. Elia tossed and turned in her sleep, her forehead was damp and warm as he touched it gently. He'd seen Luda place a cool cloth on Ralis's head when he was like this, so he went downstairs again and came back with a rag soaked in water, placing it on her head. For some reason, he felt as if he needed to protect her.

He spent the rest of the day at her bedside, keeping the room at the right temperature and re-soaking the cloth when it got too warm. Luda came back around noon with an armful of clothes that she set down at the foot of the bed. "She'll be alright, won't she?" asked Link, going to stand next to Luda. "Yes, she'll be perfectly fine. It's just a baba bite, they look nasty but once she wakes up she'll be just fine. A little tired for a few hours but no other side effects. You've been doing a good job, you make a fine healer." praised Luda. Link flushed a little and said. "I don't think I'd have the stomach to be a healer. I'd blame myself too much if I couldn't save the person. You're a strong girl, Luda." Luda blushed bright pink and stuttered something before fleeing the room. Link chuckled and went to take his place back at Elia's side.

* * *

><p>Elia's pov<p>

_"Elia, why did you leave?"_

_She looked left and right before saying. "Who is there!" She was standing somewhere, she could feel the ground under her feet, but her surroundings were blackness, or where shrouded in blackness, or the blackness had yet to form her surroundings. Her voice was definite and proud and strong, echoing into blackness._

_"You wouldn't use that tone on me, would you?"_

_Elia took a fighting stance, reaching for her knife. "Show yourself coward!"_

_"You wouldn't hurt me." Elia stiffened as a hand ran through her hair which just brushed the bottom of her shoulderblades._

_"Pity, you had such beautiful hair. Almost to your knees before."_

_Suddenly, she straightened up, dropping the knife, which spun away on the ground, leaving her sight. She recognized the voice. "Mother?" A tear slipped out of her eye and traced her cheek. "Mother! Where are you!" She started to run, the blackness giving way to hot sand and scorching desert sun, a city was built in the distance, atop a great mountain. "Wha-" her voice faded as she looked around, shaking her head violently. "No. No!"_

"No!" Elia sat up with quickly, blankets flying and eyes wild. Link, who was tending to the fire, jumped violently and tripped over his own feet, landing on his rump on the floor, rather painfully. Elia could only see the remnants of her dream, the cursed city, with all it's soldiers in black and red, cruel eyes, searching eyes. She shut her eyes tight and brought her knees up to her chest, shouting into them. "Where! Where did you take her you-" She then began shouting many curses and profanities into thin air,many of which Link didn't reconize, and others ridiculous and obviously made up on the spot.

"Hey! Hey hey hey." Link tried to make voice was soothing as he sat on the edge of the bed, clasping her wrists in his hands to stop them flying about. "Calm down, it's okay, you're safe." She looked up at him, anger, hate and hurt burning in her eyes, which he could now see were a vivid shade of green. The color of emeralds. That all seemed to drain as she looked into the hero's face. She relaxed and her tanned face took on an air of nobility. "Are you okay?" Asked Link, releasing her wrists and sitting back. "I am fine. I think I can be on my way now." she stood up and Link did as well. "I don't know if you're ready for a long journey yet." he said with a frown, "Maybe it's best you stay around here for a while, take it easy."

"You don't understand, you wouldn't want me around." said Elia, looking at the ground. "I will only bring trouble."

"Well, where are you headed then. I can help you." said Link, he almost sounded like he was pleading with her.

"I don't require assistance." She took a few brisk steps to the door, then winced, placing a hand on her side.

"Well at least stay for today, you can leave tomorrow morning. My name is Link, what's yours?"

"Elia. And I cannot stay. I must get away as soon as possible. Where are my things?"

"Your old clothes weren't worth salvaging, but Luda got you some new ones, and your knife is still there. I'll leave you to change." said Link, walking out of the room, and gently closing the door behind him.

Changing, it turned out, was a long and difficult process, not to mention painful. The dress was simple and made of dark green cotton, and was a little ill fitting. It was a struggle to get into it because if she raised her arms above shoulder level, pain exploded in her sides. Leaving her gasping and blinking away tears. Once she had the dress on, she tied on the belt made of woven leather from her old things onto her waist, where her coin purse was perfectly concealed and her knife hung at the ready. She passed by a mirror, and closed her eyes, suppressing memories of what she use to look like... what she SHOULD look like.

Elia took a deep breath and walked out of the room, already thinking of what she needed for her journey, and wondering if she had enough rupees. She reached into her pouch and pulled out what was inside. Two yellow, three blue and eight green rupees blinked up at her from her tanned palm. Forty three, no doubt not even enough to buy enough food for her trip, and even more so since she wasn't sure where she was going.

Downstairs in the main hall with the abandoned bar she looked around, and hearing Link's voice in the kitchen, walked silently to the front door and eased it open. She slipped thru the door, always keeping an eye on the kitchen, she peered through the door before shutting it as softly as possible. She breathed a soft sigh of relief then turned around, muttering under her breath. "Now, if I can find a market of some sort I should be able to get food and-" She turned around and let out a loud yelp. Link was leaning against the railing lining the stairs that lead down to the town, his arms crossed over his chest and a rather frosty expression on his face. "Going so soon?" he asked dryly.

"Yes, I am. I must be on my way." said Elia, shock and surprise replaced by a regal, slightly annoyed expression.

"Alright then, I wouldn't want to keep you." he pushed himself off the railing and brushed off his hands. "Where exactly are you going?"

"I don't know!" said Elia angrily. "But believe me when I say you don't want me around!"

"Why? Why are you such a bad luck charm?" Asked Link, stepping forward and his concern written all over his face.

For a moment, just a moment she considered telling him, but no. The less people knew about her, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Link's POV

Link watched as Elia looked at him sadly, folded her arms across her stomach and turned away, a few strands of hair blowing gently in the wind. "It's for the best that you don't know." she said softly. Naturally, that made Link all the more curious. He tilted his head a little to the side as he considered the mysterious girl before him. "I can't help you if I don't know what your problem is." he stated. Elia turned towards him angrily, green eyes blazing. "Well maybe I don't want your help!"

"But maybe you need it." said Link calmly. "You said you needed to go to a market? Then we'll start out in castle town." He walked down the stairs and over to Epona, mounting her easily and gracefully, he lead her over to where Elia stood, frowning at him. "You go in and tell Luda we're going to castle town, I'll wait out here." Said Link with a smile. Elia scowled and turned to go inside.

* * *

><p>Elia's pov<p>

Once inside, Luda came over to her with a smile saying: "Link told me you're awake! I'm so glad to see your well. Come I have breakfast ready for you." she led her by the hand over to a rough wooden table were a warm bowl of the same mush Link had that morning was waiting for her, with a thick slice of bread and a mug of cold water. "Thank you." said Elia with a grateful smile towards the kind girl. "But Link is taking me to castle town." Luda simply smiled. "Well, he'll just have to wait, you haven't eaten in days, so you eat this, and I'll get some food that you can take with you." She immediately set about gathering some food and making a pack for her. Once she'd finished her food, Luda handed her the bundle and sent her away with a smile. "You have been so kind to me." Said Elia, genuinely touched. "Here." she reached into her pouch and pulled out the two yellow rupees and a handful of gold coins that were unfamiliar to Luda. "I know it isn't much." said Elia apologetically. "But it's all I have." Luda gently placed the money back in Elia's hands. "No, you keep it. I'm just glad to see your well." Elia smiled gratefully and put her money back into her purse. She bent down and gave Luda a tight hug, and then with a sad smile, she disappeared out the door. Luda turned away and Elia gently set a substantial pile of the unfamiliar coins on the table.

Link was sitting on the steps when she arrived outside. It seemed to be around just an hour past noon, judging by the shadows as Link helped Elia up onto Epona, not mentioning how long she'd been in preparing for the trek. "We should make it just by nightfall." Said Link as they galloped out of the village. "Then I know where we can stay."

"Alright." Elia felt a nervous knot settle down in her stomach. Where would she even begin her search? She needed a map, and has much as she hated to admit it, a guide. "So." Said Link over the wind in their ears as they raced through Hyrule Field, "What do you need to get in castle town?"

"I need a map of Hyrule, food, supplies for a long journey, possibly a better weapon, and maybe a shield." She recited, clutching Link's waist as they galloped. She wasn't use to riding a horse, and wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Well, I think I know where you can get all of those things, we'll have to see when we get there. Look." He pointed to a hole in the cliff side that was reached by a wooden bridge. "There's the east bridge, beyond that is castle town, and just in time." Elia looked over at the sun sinking below the horizon and held onto Link even tighter as the galloped across the bridge and into the small tunnel.

Once on the other side, Link helped Elia down, who stumbled a bit and took a few shaky steps, then quickly recovered from her first ride. "Well, come on." said Link, who walked over the wooden bridge and into the town. Elia took a deep breath and followed.

Castle town was nothing like she expected, it was bustling and music played and people chattered, nothing like the somber streets of her own city. A little intimidated, she stayed close to Link as he walked up a cobblestoned path and into a town square of sorts, with an enormous fountain in the middle. He continued walking until he came to a large building with blue signs with a young boys face plastered on them. He pushed open the door and he and Elia entered.

Malo Mart was noisy as usual, and Elia's eyes grew wide as Link walked over to the counter and began talking to the man wearing an odd hat behind it. "I need a map of Hyrule for my friend. Do you have one?" asked Link politely.

"Yes, I do. Anything else sir?"

"Yes, I'll need a sword, some blankets, a lantern, a pack, a small pot, a plate and some utensils, and..." Link stopped, thinking. He turned to Elia. "What else did you need?"

"A shield." she said quietly, eyes still wide.

Link smiled and chuckled at her reaction to the ostentatious shop. He turned back to the counter and collected the items off the counter, handing over a handful of rupees. "What are you doing?" Inquired Elia, grabbing her own money and placing it on the counter. "I'm buying your things." said Link innocently.

"But I have my own money."

Link smiled and said. "Elia, money isn't a big issue for me. Money comes out of the GRASS. Just let me buy it. Okay?"

"Fine." She handed Link her forty three rupees instead.

"I'm not going to take your money." said Link, but once he realized she wasn't taking it back, he pocketed it with a sigh. "You're more stubborn than Midna." grumbled Link.

"What?" asked Elia

"Nothing." Said Link sweetly, handing her the pack that now carried all her supplies. "Now, let's go." he lead her at a quick pace threw several cobbled streets before reaching a place with several brightly colored stalls set up. It was then that Elia caught sight of him.

* * *

><p>Her heartbeat quickened at a painful rate and sweat beaded her brow, as the man covered head to toe in black cloth with red embroidery turned to face her. Without pausing to think of what she was doing, Elia turned and bolted back the way they'd come, pushing people out of the way and pulling down anything to slow her pursuer. She took any fork that she could, wild to get away, until she realized, she'd just cornered herself. A blank stretch of ally wall greeted her. She turned to face the man now bearing down on her as a hawk does a mouse. She shrank back against the wall, heart thudding unbearably fast in her chest. In her native tongue, the man said. "So, I've captured the stray bird. You've wandered too far from your cage, little swallow."<p>

"Get away from me." Her voice had once again adapted the fiercely proud and strong quality as in her dream, though she felt anything but brave and proud now.

"Do you know what your fathers orders are?" sneered the man.

"Don't come any closer!" said Elia, a faint strain to her voice now.

"Capture her alive, but feel free to do whatever you wish with her first." Elia shuddered, closed her eyes and threw her only hope, praying as hard as she could. Please, please, please.

Her pleading was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath and a slight groan followed by a loud thud.

As she opened her eyes, she saw the man laying face down in front of her. She pushed him over with her foot and wrenched her small dagger out of his chest. "Take that back to my father." Hissed Elia at the dying man. She ducked out of the alley, clutching her small, bloodstained knife. At the opposite end of the street, was another man cloaked in red and black, and she felt her previous pride and victory of winning the fight drain replaced by sheer panic, she'd been lucky once, but could she do it again?

Not intending to find out, Elia took off again, racing through the streets, but staying as quiet as possible. It was difficult to be discreet when a voice in the back of her head was screaming Run! and fear curdled in her stomach. Somehow, she ended back at the road with all the brightly colored booths, she kept running straight ahead toward the big wooden doors and out, out into some kind of courtyard, she raced down the steps, tripping towards the end and tumbling painfully down the rest, rolling to a stop on a grassy area. Looking around she saw a road, but she didn't know if that would be the quickest way, instead, she saw hole in the ground, running over to investigate, she saw water at the bottom, a river. She heard a bit of commotion at the gates and without even stopping to think about where the river might lead. She leapt into the hole.

Icy water pierced her flesh and a vigorous undertow yanked her forward. Blindly, Elia flailed her arms around, struggling to get to the surface. Even as her lungs were screaming for air and all she could see was watery darkness, her only thought was:_ Faster, take me away, far away!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Link's pov.

Link had seen Elia pale, and her eyes widened. "What's wrong?" but before he could fully ask his question, Elia turned and fled, and a man as quick and silent as a shadow shot after her. "Elia!" Link drew his sword and started to run after them when something struck him on the back of the head, his vision blurred suddenly and he fell to his knees, people were screaming as he saw out of the corner of his eye, another black blur, then everything faded to black.

Link stood up shakily, he felt a bump on the back of his head, covered by his hat. People were still racing about so he could only have been out for ten minutes at the most. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the throbbing of his skull and ran after them, following a trail of overturned bins and other things scattered in the roads, he passed by an alley, where one of the shadow men lay dead, with a knife wound in his chest. He sped up, running faster and faster, until at the end of the street he saw one of the shadow men. He was examining something... it was Elia's belt. Link ran over to the man, sword still in it's sheath, but he was ready to draw it if need be. "Where is she?" He demanded, his azure eyes fierce and mouth contorted in a snarl.

The man dropped the back and flexed his wrists outward. Two curved blades shot out of his sleeves and into his hands. The man spat out some words that he couldn't understand hissed angrily. Carefully, as the man sized him up, Link placed his gloved hand on the familiar grip of the leather wrapped hilt, waiting. Waiting. As soon as the man was in range, he brought the sword swirling down with an angry yell. Leaving the wounded man behind him, he raced onward, seeing a rush of armor and hearing the guards of castle town surrounding and binding the man.

He skidded to a halt, looking right and left, but there was no trace of Elia, or more of the men in the black clothes. He grabbed a passerby by the elbow, demanding none too politely: "Have you seen a girl a little shorter than me in a green dress? She has reddish brown hair and green eyes, she would have been running, possibly being chased by men all dressed in black." Clearly shaken, the man pointed south. "She ran out of the southern gate about twenty minutes ago. She wasn't being chased as far as I could tell."

"Thank you." Said Link distractedly, turning around and running back the way he came, he turned the corner a little too fast and fell down, scraping his cheek against the cobblestones, but quickly got up again and kept running, out the gate and down the stone steps, the fountain, the flowers, it all looked the same, and he couldn't see anyone, let alone Elia.

"Elia!" he shouted, there was no answer. Suddenly, he remembered the Goron standing, almost sentry like at the entrance to the road. He ran over to him and panted. "Did you see a girl? Green dress, short?" The goron nodded his big head, looking extremely perplexed. "Yes, brother, she jumped into that chasm over there."

Link looked over to where he was pointing, it was the short cut to Lake Hylia. "Thank you!" said Link gratefully. He ran over to the underground river and jumped in, arms poised in a dive.

He slid into the rushing water easily enough, and was quickly carried over the waterfall into the lake. He swam over to the shore and climbed up, breathing hard. He didn't think he could run or swim anymore even if his life depended on it. He collapsed in a heap on the wooden planks. Exhausted, he looked around, hoping to spot Elia, but he couldn't see anyone. Wearily, he got to his feet and walked slowly over to the small islands that lead to the spirit spring. After swimming the short distance to the stone stairs, he practically crawled inside, once inside, he lay on his back, and closed his eyes. It wasn't much for a place to spend the night but it was better than nothing.

He awoke to a soft noise coming from the spring itself. He stood up, stretching. He could tell from the absence of light streaming into the cave that it was late, he'd been asleep for a few hours. Now that he was rested, his panic about losing Elia set in again. He heard the noise once more and carefully walked up onto the ledge that jutted out over the spring. There, crouched at the water's edge, trying to hide in the tall grass, was Elia.

Link let out a cry of relief and ran down to her shouting. "Elia! What in Din's name are you doing here!" he felt a little angry at her, after all, she'd abandoned him with no hint at where she was going or what was going on. Elia looked up in shock, raising a tear stained and dirty face out of her hands. "Link?" She cried incredulously, getting clumsily to her feet. She sounded as if she'd been crying for hours and her eyes were red and puffy. "What are you doing!" cried Elia, striding over to him. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard, you left a pretty distinctive trail!" he said angrily.

She turned away, shame faced and moaned: "I told you I'd only attract trouble! I never wanted you to get mixed up in this in the first place!" she sat down hard, and placed her forehead against her knees.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind so much if I knew what was going on! Who were those men, and where are they from? Where are you from? How do they know you? What's going on!"

With a defeated sigh, Elia flopped back into the grass, concealing her from view. "Those men were shadow warriors, there from another country, one that is far away."

"That's it? That's all you're going to tell me?" Yelled the hero. "Elia, I'm sure I can handle it, I've been threw a more dangerous adventure then this, these are just ordinary men, I've had to deal with much worse, so just let me help you!"

"I can't tell you, you don't want to know!" shouted Elia, jumping to her feet and stomping over to Link. "I've been having this so called 'adventure' for two years! And I'm no closer to ending it then when I started out! I'm right back to the beginning! With no idea how to progress further!" Hot, angry tears began to spill out of her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Maybe because you've been on your own! Why can't you just accept help when it's offered!"

"I don't want your help! The last time I let someone help me! They ended up banished! They could be dead for all I know!"

"Banished? What do you mean banished?"

Elia threw up her hands in frustration. "Sent away from their home! Their country! Their family! Sent away from all they've ever known! If they so much as look back they'll be killed!"

"Who banishes them? Zelda?" asked Link, so confused he forgot to be angry.

"No! Of course not! I'm not looking for someone from hyrule!"

"Then why are you in Hyrule? Where is this other country? How come I've never heard of another country?"

"Because I should never have told you in the first place but you insist on butting in! Your just going to get in trouble! I cause nothing but trouble!"

"Elia I-"

"I don't even know you! So why are you so dead set on helping me?"

Link blinked in surprise. It was a good question, one he wasn't entirely sure he knew the answer to. So Link being Link, he had to tell her the truth. "I'm not sure why I'm helping you." He admitted with a shrug. "But I do know I want to." he added gently looking over at Elia, who was standing in front of him, her dress torn and dirty, eyes red rimmed from crying her light brown hair a complete rats nest. Link didn't want to say she looked helpless, but she did. "How could you have survived for two years with only your small knife?" he wondered aloud. "You seemed pretty good back with the bokoblins, but not good enough to survive on your own for two years."

"That's because I wasn't just wandering around out in the open, I was in a city, all you need to do there is be swift, quiet and know when to keep your mouth shut and how to disappear when things start to go bad. You being the noble hero wouldn't know of the art of running away." snapped Elia, rubbing her eye with a dirty hand.

No, but maybe I should learn. Thought Link a little wryly. "Well, you seem to have perfected the art." he said with a hint of sarcasm, remembering the easy trail she'd left him to follow back in castle town.

"That was different." defended Elia. "I panicked."

"Can you at least tell me who you're looking for?"

"No."

"Then why were those shadow warriors after you? Answer me that at least." Link was starting to lose his calm composure again, and was struggling to keep his normally level head.

"They're trying to capture me. I've got a whole country of bloodthirsty and determined people after me. And you still insist on helping me?"

This news was again baffled the young hero. "But, you can't be much older than I am, and I'm barely seventeen summers. How could a whole country be after you?" Elia practically screamed in frustration. "I wasn't suppose to tell you anything! And it wasn't me it was my mother!" Elia clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing a moment too late she'd let loose another bit of information she shouldn't have. "What is it with you!" She shouted, stomping over to Link, who in spite of himself backed up a few steps and raised his hands in the air, almost like he was surrendering. She stood on her tip toes so she was nose to nose with the hero and yelled angrily. "I've gone for two whole years without a single soul even knowing my name! And you manage to wheedle out every little bit of information I have!"

"I wouldn't have to wheedle it out of you if you'd just tell me." shot back Link angrily. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could die!"

"I don't think so." said Link, shaking his head. "But if it's that serious, then I won't ask anymore questions." he sat down against the wall and sighed. "Alright, so you're looking for someone. Correct?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

They set up a small fire on the banks of the spring and laid out there blankets. Elia was quite and distracted as Link rummaged around in his pocket. "Well, I don't have anything to eat right now, but tomorrow morning we can start looking back in Ordon, and I'm sure Uli will give us a proper meal."

"I'm not very hungry anyway." Said Elia, laying down on her blanket, with her back to him. Her lilting accent echoed hauntingly throughout the blue stone cavern. He saw her shoulders shaking a little, and the soft sound of her gentle sobs. Hesitantly, he walked over to her and sat down next to her. "You know." he said softly. "I grew up on my own. If I had trouble going to sleep, or I had nightmares, there was no one I could talk to. But, you could talk to me, I think I'd be a good listener." Her soft cries silenced, and she sat up turning around to face him, and for the first time he saw a frightened teenage girl with a tear soaked face, who was lost and alone and scared. Not the formidable and noble person he had seen before. "I'm not good at talking." She said, just as quietly. "It's easier to stay quite, where I come from."

"Well, I suppose, sometimes, a hug works just as well, or better sometimes."

She looked confused. "What's a hug?"

Link blinked in surprise. "You've never had a hug before?"

"No, what is it?" She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. Link was a little unsure of himself, how do you explain a hug? "It's easier to show you than to tell you." He said. "Stand up."

Curious, Elia did as she was told. "Now, don't panic and stab me alright? Just do what I do." He walked over and wrapped his leather clad arms around her. She jerked back with a cry but he tightened his grip, "Shhh, trust me."

"But-!"

"Shhh, now you do it to me, this is a hug."

Awkwardly, Elia returned the hug. "This is an odd custom." she said, her voice muffled into his tunic. Link laughed and gave her a real hug, a hug where you can actually feel the other person's warmth. He could feel strong corded muscles in her back, yet she still seemed delicate and soft. He felt her tighten her embrace slightly then withdraw. Her cheeks and neck were a little pink. "See not so bad, is it?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm not sure. It might be a little better of an experience if both of us hadn't just spent an entire afternoon running and fighting then being whisked away by a river."

Link's grin widened and he laughed. "Is that your polite way of saying we need a bath?"

"Maybe."

Link exploded into laughter until his sides ached, and even Elia started to giggle a little bit. "Alright, tomorrow I suppose we can take a bath when we get to ordon." he said with a smirk. "But for right now, let's just get some sleep."

The morning dawned bright and they headed out of the spirit spring and up the wooden walkways. "So how do we get out of here?" She asked, shading her eyes with her hand and looking around. "Well, it's an interesting experience. Look, over there." He pointed towards the

canon that was their only option. "Just, hold on tight when we get there."

The portly owner of the ride waved and link and chuckled. "Back for more eh buddie? And brought a date this time I see, very classy. Alright then would that be the normal flight or the oasis?"

"Normal." replied Link, handing over the rupees.

"What's the oasis flight?" Asked Elia as the heavy door swung upwards.

"It leads to the gudero dessert." Replied Link, walking into the canon, and gesturing for her to follow.

At the mention of the gudero dessert, Elia paled slightly and looked towards the red rock cliff that held the slightly forbidding place. "Elia? Are you alright? What's the matter?" Questioned Link,

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said, a little shakily, she shook her head once, as if to clear it and the man said. "'scuse me miss but I would appreciate it if you joined the young man in the ride."

"Right. Sorry." She hurried into the canon and stood next to Link. "What am I suppose to hold onto?" She asked as the door swung shut, leaving them in total darkness. After hearing the cheery music, Link quickly grabbed at her hand. "Me. I don't want you flying off in the wrong direction." Elia yelped as he grabbed her and started to protest and wriggle but she felt the floor shake alarmingly and had to grab his shoulder to stop them both tipping over. "What is this?" She demanded as the canon lurched.

"It's a canon, but don't worry, we'll be fine."

"A what?" She screeched, now clinging onto him for dear life both arms wrapped around his neck. But the ear splitting clamor of the exploding canon drowned her out and sent them flying. Elia screamed loudly as they flew through the air, gliding smoothly above the beautiful lake and landing with a soft thump right onto the X painted on the wooden floor. "See." Said Link, detaching Elia from him and dusting of his tunic. "Perfectly fine."

"We just got shot out of a canon!"

"Yes, and we're perfectly fine, let's go." He lead the way into the room with the clucking cocoos and out into Hyrule field.

After the canon fiasco, they quickly set off for Ordon, Elia riding behind him on Epona. They reached the small community around sundown and Link helped Elia dismount and left Epona in front of his home to graze. He lead her into town, where all of the village children immediately bombarded them. "Yay! Link's back!" Shouted the pint sized crowd. "Who's that?" asked a small girl with a sprinkling of freckles on her nose, pointing at Elia. "This is my friend Elia." said Link, "I'm helping her look for-"

Link cut off at a death glare from Elia, "A pumpkin." He finished.

"A pumpkin? We'll there's lots of those around." Said a small blonde boy with a bright smile. "Do you want to come to my house for dinner Link, you can come too Elia."

Elia smiled kindly. "Thank you, that is very kind."

"Link, have you seen my little sister yet? She's grown so much since last time you've been here come on!" The boy tugged Link threw the village and Elia followed after, smiling.

Elia's POV

They reached the quaint little house soon and a women who greatly resembled the boy sat on the wooden steps, cradling a pink bundle in her arms. "Colin! There you are! And Link! It's so good to see you! Oh, who's this?"

"That's Elia, she's Link's friend."

Elia stepped forward, a little shyly. "It's nice to meet you." said the women with a gentle smile.

"And you." replied Elia with a nod.

"Well, come on inside, Rusl is away right now but dinner is on the table, and you two look like you could use a could meal."

"Thank you Uli." Said Link with a smile,

"Well, come here Elia, it looks like you could use a fresh change of clothes, and I'll fix this dress up for you so it fits better."

Elia tried to protest but it was no use, after a large meal, Uli shooed everyone out of the house, allowing Elia privacy to bathe.

Sinking into the warm water felt heavenly, and Elia had to stop herself from drifting off to sleep then and there. While she washed her thick hair and watched the dirt cloud the surface of the once clean water, causing her to shiver in slight disgust. Goodness, she'd been filthy.

When she got out she found a fresh set of clothes in the ordonian style. A knee length, sleeveless white shift with yellow embroidery around the neckline, a dark pink sleeveless dress to go over that, white leggings and a wide piece of white fabric that served as a belt with a piece of dark yellow ribbon holding it in place, across her stomach.

After knocking softly, Uli entered, carrying something in her hands. "You look beautiful!" Cried Uli happily, "I've always wanted a daughter, I have one now, but she's too small for me to do things like this. Here, sit down." Uli sat down on the couch and gestured for Elia to sit on the ground in front of her. After doing as she was told, she felt Uli run a brush through her damp hair, the soft tugging at her scalp felt wonderful, and recalled several, slightly painful memories to surface, but she quickly pushed them down. Almost out of habit, she fingered the circular piece of silver with her name engraved on it. "That's a pretty necklace."

"What? Oh, thank you." Elia was jerked out of her reverie by Uli, who tied a headband made of several grey and purple ribbons braided together around her forehead. There was a thin purple beaded flower embroidered every inch on the head band. "Thank you for the clothes, I'll return them tomorrow when I get my dress back." said Elia, getting to her feet.

"Oh please! Keep them, they do me no use anymore, I'd like you to have them!" Uli beamed when she saw Elia properly, her hair gleamed softly in the fire light, and now that it was clean was revealed to be a luxurious shade of mahogany brown, thick and slightly wavy. Her lightly tanned skin glowed and she self consciously gathered her hair over one shoulder, and winding the ends around her finger. "Don't worry about your things dear, I'm fixing you and Link a pack for you to take with you on your journey, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I think Link is waiting for you outside to start your search."

"Thank you again, you're so kind." she smiled gratefully and left the house. Link, who was dressed in a simple shirt and pants was talking to an older man, who had a sword strapped to his back. She cleared her throat quietly and Link immediately turned around.

He flushed a bright red and gaped for a moment then stuttered, "E-e-lia this is Rusl, he's Colin's father. I was just telling him about our search." She walked down the steps and over to the pair.

"Nice to meet you Rusl, as Link's already told you, I'm looking for someone. A woman. She would be a little taller than me, middle aged, with long black hair, green eyes and a thin scar running from under her cheek to her jaw, goes by the name of Ren." Elia was strictly business like and her own green eyes narrowed as she scrutinized his face.

"I can't say that I've ever heard of someone like that. You might want to try asking mayor Bo."

"Thank you." Said Elia, after a defeated sigh. She turned to Link, who stood gawking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just-"

"Well if it's nothing, we have to get a move on, who is this Bo?" She demanded impatiently. She was returning to her swift no nonsense self and looked at Link, who was still gazing open mouthed at her, with impatience. "Link! Come on let's go!"

"Right, of course, sorry."

After looking around for several hours and finding nothing, a very discouraged Elia returned to Uli's house, followed by Link. "I'm sorry we couldn't find her." Said Link as they stood outside the house.

"It's fine. I don't really expect to find her that easily, I've been looking for years. I can't expect to find her in a single day."

Link looked at her curiously. Her face which was half hidden in shadow looked so much older, and sadder. "We'll start again as soon as the sun rises." He promised. He turned to go back to his own home, but at the last second turned around, she was sitting on the porch, her head in her hands. So many mysteries, so many things he didn't understand about this girl. Yet so many things he wanted to find out.

Later he lay stretched out on his old bed, thinking absently about the events that had occurred lately. He was glad it was he who had discovered Elia. Not only that he had saved her, of course that was an enormous part of it, but it had given him purpose. He had a goal now, something that he'd been lacking lately. He had purpose, and a mystery to solve. He had another adventure.

He smiled widely and rolled over, burrowing deeper under his blankets and drifting off into a satisfied sleep, with fuzzy dreams. A girl, with hauntingly beautiful green eyes, the rest of her face concealed by a delicate green scarf, and regal yet unfamiliar dress. She stood straight and tall and proud. Yet when he approached he could see there was desperate fear in those eyes. Fear, and even stronger, a deep look of hate.

He awoke abruptly, the grey predawn light alerting him that he still had hours of sleep before he had to meet Elia. He rolled over, and dropped off again, already the memory of the strange dream fading


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Elia lay on a small bed of blankets and pillows in Uli's house, the gentle crackle of the fire and dancing pattern of the flames against the walls was soothing, she would have been asleep by now, if it weren't for the babies fussing.

Uli was in the loft up above with her husband and hadn't heard yet, and Colin, who was asleep on a small wooden bed near the fire, simply ignored it. Elia sat up, crawled over to the tree bark cradle and looked inside. They baby's normally pale and angelic face was screwed up in a pout and it was turning a steadily brighter red. Unsure of what to do, Elia carefully lifted the baby out of the cradle. She wasn't sure that she liked the feel of it squirming in her arms, but she held it the way she had seen Uli do, and rocked it back and forth, gently patting it's back and singing a lullaby from her own country. The unfamiliar words seemed to startle the babe, and it stopped fussing, blinking up at her with large, bright blue eyes.

Elia almost fell into a trance, the baby wrapped in her blankets steadily began to feel more at home in her arms, her warmth spreading through Elia's body as she gently laid it against her chest, her soft golden curls tickling her cheek. For some reason it seemed so right to have it curled up there, she could feel it's tiny heartbeat, and hear it's gentle breathing. She looked down at the peaceful sleeping face, shell pink lips forming a perfect O as it slept.

"She's so beautiful when she sleeps, isn't she."

Elia jumped slightly, jostling the baby, who woke with a start and started screaming. "Oh! I-"

"It's alright."

Uli, dressed in a nightgown, came and took the baby from her, making gentle 'shhing' sounds and rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you weren't down yet and."

"Don't worry dear, you did fine." Uli sat down in a rocking chair and smiled in a very motherly way over at her. "There's a certain, connection, the first time a mother holds her baby." murmured Uli, "I'm sure you felt it. Not as strong perhaps, but it's there. The sense of peace, and the way it seems so right, to hold her in your arms. It's a feeling all mothers have, one they never forget, and one they will die to keep alive." Uli stopped attending to the baby and once again looked over at her, her baby blue eyes searching her face. Elia looked away, with a sad and slightly wistful expression. "I...I have not seen my mother.. For many years." she said mournfully.

"Do you miss her?"

"More than you know."

Uli stood up and walked over to the cradle. After settling the baby inside, she went and crouched next to Elia. "I don't pretend to be wise, dear, but it seems, you have much sadness hidden behind that pretty face of yours." she said quietly. Elia tried to suppress her tears, but failed, they slipped out of her eyes and off her chin, falling into her lap where her clenched hands sat. Elia felt Uli's arms encircle her and she let out a weak sob before saying in a shaky voice. "What is it with you Hylians and your hugging?" she demanded, sobbing into Uli's shoulder.

Uli pulled back with a gentle smile on her face, and wiped a tear off of her cheek. "Sleep well dear." Elia simply nodded as Uli went back to her bed. Once she was gone, Elia carefully reached into the cradle again, picking up the baby and cradling it against her chest, while the tears fell. Her voice echoing through the small hut, the foreign lullaby, that she knew all too well.

* * *

><p>Link.<p>

The next morning dawned all too soon. Link had to admit that sleeping in his old house was nice, and he wished he could stay a little longer, but he promised Elia they would leave as soon as possible. He got up and dressed in his tunic and secured his trademark green hat on his head.

The early morning sun felt great against his skin as he climbed down the ladder to the ground. He patted Epona on the neck before walking into town, which still had the early morning hush thrown about it like a thick woolen blanket. He walked up to Colin's house and quietly rapped on the door. When no one answered, he tested the knob, it was unlocked. He opened it a crack and peered inside. The sight he saw, was not one he expected.

Elia sat, back against the sofa, Colin's baby sister curled up on her chest. Elia's eyes were closed, but she seemed to be singing softly under her breath while tears coursed down her cheeks, unsure of what to do, Link withdrew, closing the door softly, he knocked, this time a little harder.

A few moments later, Elia opened the door. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded, and there was nothing to indicate her previous tears. "But, Link, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Elia's cheeks burned with embarrassment and she said, "Can you write me a letter? For Uli I mean, it's just. I don't know how.. I uh... don't know how-"

"To write?"

Elia nodded, mortified. For some reason, the idea seemed ludicrous to him. Elia always acted so noble with almost an air of slight conceit, but, she didn't know how to write?

"Uh, of course."

She handed him a piece of parchment and a thin piece of charcoal.

"What do you want me to write?"

"Just, just tell her.. Thank you.. For everything." The way her green eyes shifted away from his made him think she was hiding something. He quickly wrote down what he was told to and laid it on a small table by the door.

* * *

><p>Elia<p>

Elia wished she could tell Uli how much their conversation last night had meant to her, she wanted to tell her everything, right then and there. All about her insane and seemingly hopeless plight, all about her flight from her own country, her fear of what awaited her if she ever returned. And most importantly, her mother.

It was she, that this all boiled down to. That sense of peace and protectiveness that Uli had spoken of, was the root of Elia's whole problem, yet also the reason she was still alive. Uli's kind face and gentle voice had reminded her so much of her own mother that it hurt. Not that they looked anything alike, but that gentle gleam to her eyes, that sense of motherly love, it sent Elia's heart aching worse than ever.

"Link?" They were riding threw Faron province in silence, as the sun just started to stream threw the emerald leaves.

"Hmm?"

"I...I have something to tell you." Startled, Link pulled Epona short, and turned around to face her. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, but instead focused on a bit of loose thread on the saddle in front of her. "The person I'm looking for... she's my mother."

"She's the one you haven't seen in years?"

Elia simply nodded, "She was banished from our country, and I left my home to look for her. Searching every bit of my own country before moving here. I thought I could handle it on my own, but I guess I can't. They day you saved me from the bokoblins, it was my first day in Hyrule." Link simply stared, then turned around and started Epona walking again. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, looking up at him, but all she could see was the back of his head.

"I... I'm not sure what to say." he admitted, he looked at the beautiful spring as they passed, "Every time you confide in me. It just makes me more curious. Why was she banished? Where is this country? But-"

"I can't tell you!"

"Exactly."

He had her stumped. They rode in silence again, while Elia considered what to say. "I want to tell you." she said after another pregnant pause.

"Then why don't you?" he finally had let his exasperation threw his voice.

"I... I.. I-I-I can't." she said miserably. They passed Coro, the oil merchant and Link dismounted. "Hey!" Said Coro amiably "Can I help you?"

"I hope so, we're looking for someone." Link looked back at Elia who quickly supplied the description she had given the people of Ordon. "Hmm. I can't say that I've heard of anyone like that, not recently."

"It wouldn't be recently." supplied Elia,

"Still, you might want to ask someone in castle town, seems like someone like that would be there." Said Coro, leaning back. "I think I saw someone like that, but I may be wrong, it was a long time ago, and I don't have the best memory, if you don't find anything in castle town, try asking my sister. She was there when we met a person like that. I don't know if her name was Ren though. In fact, it wasn't it was Amelia, funny strory! She was actually a blonde, and about my own age and-"

"Oh, well, thanks anyway." Said Link, cutting off his long anecdote, which obviously didn't have anything to do with Elia's mother, and getting on Epona.

As they rode into Hyrule Field Link paused again. "I've got it!" He said, clearly excited. "The postman!"

"What?"

Link turned around, his excitement evident on his face. "The postman, he's been everywhere and has talked to everyone! If there's anyone who would know where your mom is, it would be the postman!"

"Great! Let's find him!"

"That's where things get tricky." He admitted. "The thing is, the postman is never in one place very long, we could always just wait until I got a letter, but who knows how long that would be? We might have to just track him down. Usually, people end up in castle town somehow, and in castle town, they end up in one place generally."

"Where is this 'one place'?" Asked Elia, looking at him. Link looked in the direction of castle town and said. "Why Telma's bar of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Castle town was rather festive when they arrived just after mid-day. "What's going on?" asked Elia, once Link helped her down.

"It must be the trader's festival." He said in slight surprise. He'd forgotten all about the annual celabration.

"The what?"

"The trader's festival. It's a festival to celebrate that the merchants made it successfully to Hyrule once more. They come every year, so we have a celebration and they show off their wares. I've never been to it. They couldn't last year because, well, it just was not opportune for them to come." he said, thinking about the whole twilight mess and evil taking over Hyrule and whatnot.

"We don't have festivals like this where I come from."

"Really?"

"Our idea of a celebration wouldn't hold well here." She said with a grimace. "But, I'm going to show you how I survived on my own for two years, we must wait for nightfall. If there are any shadow warriors here again, I don't want to cause a scene like last time. This calls for finesse."

"Well sitting outside castle town all day isn't very discreet. If you want to blend in, we'll have to go inside. You don't look the same this time, you have different clothes and there are a lot more people than normal in there today. We can easily blend in, couples come from all over Hyrule to attend this. Normally, I'd just pretend you're my sister, but I can't now, I'm too well known for that now."

Elia turned bright red and sputtered "I'm not going to pretend to be your sweetheart!"

Link felt a little red around the neck himself but said with a frown. "It's only pretend, and if you want to stick out like a sore thumb, be my guest! You're the one who wanted to be discreet! If you act like you can't stand me, then it will definitely look odd!"

"Ugh! Fine, but why do you have to make everything so complicated!"

"Me! I-"

"Let's just go."

It was hard to pretend after that argument that he was in love with Elia, but he did his best. They walked hand in hand up to the huge double doors and Link pushed them open. Elia's expression, was priceless. Hanging above their heads, strung from building to building were lines of brightly colored flags, and garlands of flowers. Paper lanterns were floating throughout the town and above the city as well, music played everywhere. Brightly colored stands took up every available space and people called out, selling their various wares, all exotic and beautiful. Green eyes glowing with curiosity and her face a-washed in the soft yellow light from the lanterns, Elia was a different kind of beautiful than before. Not the cold, calculating noble kind, but bright and curious. Questions flowed from her mouth as she demanded to know what everything was, where it came from and how it was acquired. What intrigued her most, it seemed, was the flower stand. She touched each petal with an air of reverence.

"I've only ever seen a flower like these once in my whole life." She breathed, "And yet, there are so many here!"

"Really, you've only seen a flower once?"

"In my country, they don't grow, their rare and extremely precious and the ultimate luxury, they said that when-" She cut off her story, drawing back from the flowers with a cautious look on her face, she'd gotten too close to saying something she shouldn't have.

Link went over and plucked a flower out of the tray. He pinched it's delicate green steam between his forefinger and thumb, twirling it in a circle. It's delicate petals were a pale yellow, and the ends curled around, at the center a burst of pink spread out from the throat of the flower and was edged in pale orange. It was a simple but beautiful as he handed over the rupee to purchase it, Elia's eyes grew wide. "Link, I couldn't-"

"Don't worry about it, flowers aren't such a big deal here." he placed it in her hand and murmured so only she could hear, "And it will help with our cover."

"Oh. Right." He tucked another flower, a simple daisy, behind her ear while her cheeks glowed bright pink.

It didn't take long for her to get over her embarrassment and go right back to exploring the town. They ended up at the central plaza just as the sun started to set, and not so much as a hint at any shadow warriors. Fireworks sparkled overhead and cheerful music floated about the square as people danced. Much to Elia's surprise, Link took her hand and lead her out to where people were dancing in a circle. Panicked, Elia shook her head. "I don't know how to dance!"

"Well then. Learn." said Link with a devious smile.

"But!" She tried to protest, but it was no use.

The music was fast and Link placed one hand at her waist, held her hand aloft with the other and placed hers on his shoulder. "Now. We dance, watch." The dance wasn't a slow waltz, or anything similar, you simply galloped in a circle with your partner and tried to avoid crashing into other couples. Elia's eyes were as wide as side plates and she clung to Link, afraid of getting separated in the crazy crowd, indeed her fingers did slip from his occasionally and her movements were far from graceful, but as they progressed, she got more confident and her grin grew wider and soon she was laughing while they danced wildly. Soon enough, the music slowed and exhausted, the pair sat on the edge of the fountain, laughing. Elia was beaming as she leaned against Link's shoulder, watching the fireworks explode up in the sky. "This is nothing like I'm use to." she said. "My country is so different, but, I like Hyrule better."

"What IS your country like?" asked Link, looking down at her.

Her face darkened and, becoming stiff and sitting up, so she was no longer reclining against him said. "Cruel, barbaric yet home to a very strict government. It isn't a pleasant place to be, and I never want to go back." Deciding it was a safe bet to drop the subject, Link got to his feet, "Fair enough. We can go to Telma's now."

"But." She turned to pink and looked up at him, "I...Do you think we could dance again?" Link smiled widely and helped her to her feet. "Sure."

It was a slower tune this time, and they just swayed on the spot, not really waltzing, but just gently spinning in a circle and moving in time to the music. "Did you have any other family in your country besides your mother?"

"I HAD a father." she said, green eyes flashing dangerously and her lip curling up in a fierce snarl, "But his place in my life is little better than a mangy rat skirting about my feet." she said disdainfully. "And... I had a brother, long ago." Her eyes lost their feral quality and took on a sad and wistful one. "I was a few years older than he, three I think, and he was such a sweet baby, he had the sweetest curls, a light brown, and they were so soft, he had a whole head of them, and oh, I thought he was the most perfect thing I'd ever seen when he was born. I would beg to hold him, but I was too small, when he was four, he and I would play such games." She closed her eyes and a tear slipped out of one, "His soft brown hair was still just as curly, and his eyes were just the right shade of dark brown, with the longest lashes you'd ever seen... I loved him, Link, so much."

The hero said nothing, just looked at her while they danced, she slowly stopped as her eyes opened. "But..." Said Link, gently releasing her hand as the other dancers swirled around to avoid the two of them. She set her jaw in a defiant way, tears glistening in her eyes as she looked up at him, her noble air once again around her. "He was killed." She stated, large tears slipping out of her eyes and off her chin. "And I swear, I will get my revenge." She said vehemently, "I will make him pay for what he did too me, what he has put me through, I will make him pay for my brother."

"Who? Who will you make pay?"

She started dancing again, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it. "I can't tell y- " she stopped herself, biting her lip, "My father." she said in hushed tones. "But. He is in my own country." she said breezily, "So it will have to wait." Link stopped this time, they were on the edge of the crowd and he could barely make out her face from the bright flashes of light overhead and the dim lanterns surrounding the square. "Wait, let me get this straight. You're looking for your banished mother, then going back to your far-away, cruel and barbaric country where flowers DON'T grow to kill your father who murdered your baby brother?"

"Yes." she said, evenly.

"...Wow...and I thought I had a rough childhood."

Elia let out a laugh, it was so rich and infectious and REAL that Link had to join in with her, he'd never heard her laugh like that.

"Alright. Let's go to Telma's now." He said, still chuckling.

"Lead the way." said Elia. They walked out of the square, but at the last minute Link stopped and looked at a vendor, selling jewelry. The piece that had caught his eye was an unassuming necklace, shunted off to the side.

It was made out of silver, and was simply a pendent on the end of a fine chain. The pendant was a beautifully sculpted flower, but half of it was a little deformed, like the maker had been nudged while carving it. "How much for that?" He asked, pointing to it. "Aw! The young master has a well trained eye!" said the merchant with a toothless grin. He picked up an elaborate and sparkling bracelet and held it up so the light caught the gems, reflecting a million tiny rainbows on both the merchants face and Link's. "No, not that one. This one." He picked up the necklace and the merchant frowned. "Oh you don't want that young master!" He said with a frown, "That ones just about to be melted down."

"I want this one." said Link firmly.

"Well. If you say so, fifty rupees."

"Done." Link handed over the money and turned around, Elia was standing under a lamp post smiling and taking in castle town. She looked so beautiful, that Link was momentarily caught off guard. Her hair gleamed in the lamp light, showing the deep red hues in the brown. She'd taken to wearing it over her shoulder with just a bit hair close to the end secured in a ribbon, and there was a small braid on the other side of her face, framing the high cheek bones. Shaking his head to clear it, he walked over to her, and after a split second of indecision, he pocketed the necklace. "Ready?" he asked, she turned to him and smiled, the lamp light reflecting off her skin and making it glow with warmth, as he watched, a firework was reflected in her large green eyes as she looked up. "Yes. I'm ready, let's go."


End file.
